Pool tables used in commercial establishments are often coin operated, in which case it is necessary to separate the playing balls from the "Q" ball, the former being collected when pocketed and the latter being returned for reuse as the game progresses. Heretofore, the "Q" ball has been made of slightly larger diameter than the numbered playing balls and engageable with a ball run obstruction so as to be diverted into a separate crib, or the "Q" ball has been made with magnetic qualities so as to be attracted into the diverting ball run. The advantage of the magnetic "Q" ball is its same size as the playing balls, however difficulties arise in assurance that it will always be attracted into the diverting ball run. That is, the diversion by stationary magnet means of the prior art is not altogether satisfactory, it being an object of this invention to provide a dynamic magnet pendulum means which ensures diversion of the "Q" ball into a ball run separate from the numbered playing balls.
"Q" ball separators are provided in pool tables, especially coin operated pool tables, to return the "Q" ball to its crib each time it is pocketed, and to pass all pocketed playing balls into a terminous of the ball run. Accordingly, there are ball runs for each table pocket converging together, into a center ball run of which the separator herein disclosed is a part or extension. In practice, the separator is a right angular extension of the center ball run at one end of the table and which diverts the "Q" ball into a return run extending to the other end of the table where the "Q" ball is to be retrieved for replay when pocketed. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to strike only the "Q" ball as it passes through the separator and so that it is diverted into said return run. With the present invention, the "Q" ball is magnetic and attracts a magnet which operates as a pendulum-hammer to strike the ball into the diverting return run.